Button's Adventure's (episode)
Button's Adventures is the pilot episode of Button's Adventures that aired on August 4 2013. Transcript intro plays Button Mash: cheery voice; voiceover My name is Button Mash. I'm eight years old, and I like video games! I live in Ponyville with my mom, my dad, and my brother! I don't have a Cutie Mark yet, but I don't care much about that. And today is the first day of the new school year! yelling Mom! I'm ready for school! Elaina: shout It's Sunday! Go back to bed! Button Mash: Never mind! Adventures jingle plays motor running Button Mash: gasps through the straw swallows sighs Hm? gasps sobbing Mo-o-om! Game announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Elaina: Button? pausing SFX I have something for you! Button Mash: Huh? What is it? Elaina: It's your father's old video game machine. I found it in the attic. Oh, me and him used to play this all the time when we were your age. giggles And I think it still works! Button Mash: Oh, cool! Can I play on it? Elaina: Of course you can, Sweetie! Button Mash: YAY! chiptune jungle Elaina: singsong Have fun! Mash flips the switch hums loudly Mash taps the glass Button Mash: confused Is it-is it broken? Mom? Hm... noises over" noise Button Mash: ...I don't get it. music noises Button Mash: Choo-choo! train noises CHOO! erupt Button Mash: confused I, uh...allright... Shop owner: (voiced by GeorgeGanka) Order up! Button Mash: rapidly Milkshake race, 1 2 3 GO! through the straw in agony Mom, have you seen my JoyBoy? Elaina: It's in my room, Sweetie. You must take better care of your things when you put them down. I nearly fell over this morning. Button Mash: Thanks, Mom! Now, I just wish I knew where my- crash Button Mash: in pain Found it! gasps Hm? jazz playing Button Mash: approval Elaina: Sweetie, do you want any ketchup with your- Button Mash: awkwardly Hi, mom. Elaina: flatly Take that off. That's your father's. Button Mash: whining But I look so COOL! Elaina: chastising Button, I said- Button Mash: I'm not "Button" anymore, Mom. I am...The 'Stache. Elaina: facehoofs Sweetie Belle: the milkshake Button Mash: scream OW! OW! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! sobbing normal Oh, hey, a bit! game BGM playing Elaina: Button, Sweetie! It's time for school! Button Mash: vacantly Uh-huh, give me a minute. Elaina: ...Have you been up all night? Button Mash: mumbling No, it's okay. The cat's got it with the salad. Elaina: ...What? Button Mash: I already put-I-I-I-the French toast. Elaina: stern Button! powers off Elaina: This is getting ridiculous. You stay up all night and you- video game BGM Elaina: Button, stop. It's gonna mess with your head. Button Mash: indistinct whining But, Mom, I need to fight the coherds to save the village of Gumbai if I want any luck in defeating the alixes of Humgohia! Elaina: off confusion No. Go to school. NOW. Button Mash: Humgonian Tee ni ektum kai. translation I will slay you, She-Devil. Elaina: Humgonian Thry tee den, tein kaflora. translation You're nothing without me. English I was young once, too, y'know. Oh! And by the way-Humgonian Thry tee blyn. English You're grounded. Button Mash: a ball in pain Zeykamiff Agh! translation S%#*! See also *Creamy Frosting and his Game (next) Category:Episodes